Hinata's Aspiration
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Sasuke merasa dirinya begitu memalukan, melihat kepulangan Itachi membuatnya teringat akan cita-cita masa lalunya yang ingin melampaui Itachi dalam hal apapun, konyol bukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan sang istri? Kira-kira seperti apa cita-cita pertama seorang Hinata Uchiha?/Family fic special for SHL/Pengganti SHDL 2014/Standard warning applied


Kediaman Uchiha tampak ramai, tentu saja, Uchiha Itachi yang sejak dulu tinggal di luar negeri dan berprofesi sebagai aktor kini telah memutuskan untuk kembali untuk mengambil alih bisnis keluarga. Sangat disayangkan memang, bagaimanapun pria itu merupakan aktor papan atas kebanggaan Jepang, namun Itachi lebih memilih untuk berhenti demi baktinya pada keluarga. Pria itu tidak cukup jahat untuk membuat adiknya, Sasuke yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya harus mengurus perusahaan sendirian.

Seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha berkumpul, begitu juga dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang kini tampak duduk di sebelah istrinya yang baru dinikahinya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, Hinata Uchiha. Keduanya memandang keramaian dalam diam, rumah besar yang sebelumnya selalu sepi kini berubah drastis, menandakan betapa kepulangan Itachi sangat dinantikan.

"Kau kepanasan? Kita duduk di luar saja." Sasuke memandang istrinya cemas, wanita bersurai indigo itu kerap mengelap keringat yang turun di dahinya.

Hinata tersenyum, entah sejak kapan dirinya begitu sensitive terhadap panas. Mengangguk setuju, keduanya lantas menuju teras samping untuk menikmati pemandangan malam yang tidak begitu indah.

Rupanya bukan mereka saja yang merasa kepanasan di dalam sana, beberapa orang kini tampak mimilih untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka di halaman samping tempat Sasuke dan istrinya berada, termasuk Itachi Uchiha.

Tanpa disadari mata keduanya kini tertuju pada sosok Itachi yang nampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan calon rekan bisnis mereka. Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana karisma pria itu tidak berubah sama sekali meski umurnya terus bertambah, sedang Sasuke tampak memandang Itachi seraya mengingat masa lalu saat dimana ia bercita-cita untuk bisa melampaui kakaknya itu dalam hal apapun suatu saat nanti.

Sasuke merangkul Hinata dari samping, dengan lembut menyandarkan kepala wanita itu di bahu kekar miliknya dan mengecup puncak kepala Hinata mesra. Bicara mengenai cita-cita, Sasuke berpikir betapa konyolnya dirinya dulu yang selalu ingin melampaui Itachi. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menjadi seorang aktor jika saja ia tidak bertemu Hinata. Benar, wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya tersebut suskses membuatnya melupakan obsesinya tentang Itachi, satu-satunya yang kemudian ia inginkan adalah mendapatkan wanita itu.

"Hinata." Sasuke memanggil setengah berbisik. Tidak begitu memperhatikan bahwa sampai saat ini istrinya masih asyik memandangi sosok Itachi yang berada di depan mereka.

"Hm?"

"Kau punya cita-cita?"

"Te-tentu saja. A-ada apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu, apa cita-citamu yang pertama?"

Hinata tidak lantas menjawab, tampaknya sedang memberi waktu bagi otaknya untuk mengingat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun ingin tahu?" Tanya wanita itu ragu.

Sasuke memandang istrinya dengan alis yang saling bertautan, meski begitu Hinata masih tidak ingin mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok Itachi dan membalas tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Tentu saja. Apa cita-cita pertamamu?" Ulang Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Aku…"

"…"

"A-aku ingin menjadi istri Itachi Uchiha."

Seminggu setelah acara penyambutan Itachi, Hinata tidak pernah lagi mendapati suara suaminya yang menegurnya sama sekali.

.

.

.

**Hinata's Aspiration**

**Story by Aori Yuu**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke U x Hinata H**

**Standard Warning Applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menghela napas panjang, tidak menyangka suaminya akan mendiaminya hanya karena masalah sepele –menurutnya. Harusnya Hinata berbohong saja tentang cita-cita pertamanya saat itu, namun dia bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka berbohong, terlebih lagi pada suaminya.

Benar, dulu Hinata sempat bercita-cita menjadi istri Itachi. Saat itu usianya sekitar lima belas tahun saat Itachi pertama kalinya tampil di layar kaca, ia yang masih labil tentu saja mengidolakan sosok Itachi yang tampak begitu berkharisma. Saking fansnya, Hinata sempat bercita-cita jika suatu saat nanti ia akan mengejar sosok Itachi dan menjadi istrinya. Dan itu pertama kalinya sosok remaja Hinata memiliki keinginan yang bisa dikatgorikan sebagai cita-cita –menurutnya.

Namun itu cerita lama, menjelang kelulusan Hinata sudah bisa melupakan sosok Itachi yang menjadi idolanya, terlebih saat ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa dan bertemu dengan Sasuke, sosok idola Itachi Uchiha benar-benar hilang dari hidupnya. Hinata tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke merupakan adik Itachi sampai hari pernikahan mereka, bagaimanapun marga Uchiha sudah umum di Jepang.

Dan malam itu, saat Itachi kembali dari luar negeri, Hinata jadi mengingat kembali tentang dirinya di masa lalu yang begitu mengidolakan sosok Itachi. Ia tersenyum saat tahu cita-citanya untuk bertemu dengan Itachi dulu kini terkabul namun tidak membawa efek berarti padanya. Sasuke lantas secara tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai cita-cita pertamanya, dan disaat yang sama Hinata tengah mengingat bagaimana labilnya ia saat masih mengidolakan Itachi, suatu kebetulan bukan?

Padahal Hinata sudah berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke, tapi suaminya itu tetap saja mendiaminya. Merasa tidak bisa berbuat apapun, Hinata pun memilih untuk menyerah dan membiarkan kepala Sasuke dingin dulu untuk beberapa hari. Hinata lantas mengambil _handphone_ mungilnya hendak mengirimi suaminya suatu pesan singkat, sudah seminggu Sasuke pergi ke kantor tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya, hal yang benar-benar membuat kesal bahkan untuk ukuran wanita penyabar seperti Hinata.

**To: Sasu-kun**

**Aku ingin berbelanja makan malam, kau akan menemaniku 'kan?**

Hinata memandang ponselnya menunggu balasan, Sasuke sangat jarang membiarkannya pergi sendirian seorang diri. Jika ia tidak bisa menemani Hinata, Sasuke pasti akan meminta tolong pada seseorang yang dikenalnya untuk menemani istrinya tersebut.

**From: Sasuke-kun**

**Tidak bisa, aku sedang berada di kafe Konoha bersama seorang wanita.**

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, suaminya bahkan menjawab pesannya dengan datar. Hinata tidak peduli dengan kalimat Sasuke yang sedang berada di kafe dengan seorang wanita, ia sudah terlalu tahu tentang watak Sasuke yang sangat cemburuan sampai melakukan hal konyol hanya untuk membuatnya cemburu juga.

Pada akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket seorang diri, suatu kebetulan tempat tujuan Hinata melewati kafe Konoha tempat Sasuke berada, mungkin dia harus meilhat sebentar dengan siapa Sasuke di sana.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat melihat sosok Hinata yang berjalan mendekat, wajah datarnya menampakkan kecemasan saat melihat tidak ada seorang pun yang menemani istrinya tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia berlari menuju Hinata sekarang juga, tapi tetap saja rasa cemburu masih menguasai hatinya.

"Sakura, cepat genggam tanganku erat!" Perintahnya pada sosok wanita di depannya saat sosok Hinata semakin mendekat.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menggenggam tangan seorang pria yang sudah beristri?!" Sakura, wanita bersurai pink yang berada di hadapan Sasuke kini menatap horror ke arah pria itu.

"Lakukan saja! Hinata harus melihatnya."

Merasa Sakura tidak akan melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya, Sasuke lantas berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan wanita itu namun rencananya gagal saat Sakura menolak dan menepis tangannya.

"Kau ingin membuat Hinata cemburu 'kan? Jadi kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk ini?" Ujar Sakura tidak percaya, disangkanya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Dengar, Hinata tahu hubungan kita, Hinata mengenaliku dan Naruto, Hinata juga tahu kalau aku akan segera menikah dengan Naruto. Bahkan jika kau memelukku, kau pikir Hinata akan cemburu?!" Ujar Sakura kesal, ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana sahabatnya yang selalu dijuluki jenius ini tampak begitu konyol bila sudah berurusan dengan istrinya.

Sasuke memasang tampang datar, meski begitu ia tetap saja merasa malu mengakui bahwa semua perkataan Sakura benar adanya. Jika ingin membuat Hinata cemburu, Sasuke harus berduaan dengan wanita yang tidak dikenal oleh istrinya itu, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa duduk berduaan terlalu lama dengan wanita lain selain Hinata. Sakura adalah sahabatnya sejak SMA, jadi dia tidak masalah baginya.

Perlahan, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok Hinata. Benar saja, Hinata kini tengah berdiri di seberang jalan dan tengah memandang ke arah mereka. Hinata tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke maupun Sakura, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda cemburu di wajah wanita bermata bulan tersebut. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Rencana untuk membuat Hinata cemburu, gagal total.

.

.

.

.

"I-Itachi-nii?"

Hinata terkejut mendapati sosok Itachi yang kini tengah berdiri di teras depan rumahnya, sedikit panik, Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan bersyukur karena sepertinya Sasuke belum pulang.

"A-ano, Sa-Sasuke-kun belum pulang." Ujar Hinata ragu, bagaimana pun bertemu dengan idolanya di masa lalu dalam jarak sedekat ini tentu saja tetap membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Aku memang mau bertemu denganmu, bukan Sasuke."

"Eh?"

Hinata terkejut tentu saja, namun segera sadar dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Itachi masuk. Hinata mempersilahkan Itachi duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sedang dirinya ke dapur sebentar untuk menyiapkan teh.

"A-ada apa Itachi-nii?"

"Hn, langsung saja. Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Konan?"

Hinata memandang Itachi sejenak. "Y-ya, tentu saja. Konan-nee a-adalah seniorku du-dulu, ka-kami sudah seperti adik kakak." Jelas wanita bermata bulan tersebut.

Itachi mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Jadi begini, aku sempat mengenalnya sewaktu di Amerika. Dia bilang dia mengenalmu."

Alis Hinata bertaut, perasaannya saja atau Itachi berbicara dengan wajah memerah?

"Y-ya, Konan-nee memang melanjutkan studinya di Amerika. Di-dia baru saja kembali ke Jepang minggu lalu." Ujar Hinata, sedetik kemudian kedua manik bulannya memandang tidak percaya ke arah Itachi. "Ja-jangan-jangan Itachi nii-"

"Ya, dia alasanku kembali ke Jepang." Potong Itachi cepat dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Dia gadis yang menarik."

Hinata tersenyum simpul, Itachi yang tampak malu-malu begitu lucu baginya. Seorang Uchiha Itachi yang selalu tampak _cool_ bahkan tetap memerah saat membicarakan orang yang disukainya.

"A-aku akan membantu-"

"Aku pulang."

Baik Hinata maupun Itachi terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, sepertinya keduanya tidak menyadari suara mesin mobil Sasuke tadi. Itachi tampak biasa saja, bahkan memasang senyuman untuk adik satu-satunya tersebut. Namun berbeda dengan Hinata, wanita itu tampak gelisah karena tahu Sasuke akan semakin salah paham dan cemburu padanya.

"Kemari Sasuke, kami sedang membicarakan sesuatu." Ujar Itachi.

Sasuke memandang Hinata tajam, kemudian memandang sinis sosok Itachi yang jelas tidak tahu apapun. "Tidak, terima kasih." Ujarnya sinis seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Itachi memandang Hinata bingung, sedang Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum pada sosok kakak iparnya tersebut. "Ma-maaf Itachi-nii, se-sepertinya Sasuke-kun sedang ada masalah di kantor." Dustanya.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasu-ku, kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Hinata memelas, tapi suaminya itu bahkan tidak memandangnya. Seperti yang ia duga, Sasuke tambah marah padanya, kini pria itu bahkan tidak ingin tidur sekamar dengannya. Tentu saja Hinata sakit hati, bagaimana mungkin suaminya tidak mempercayainya? Memang dirinya semurahan itu sampai harus selingkuh dengan kakak iparnya?

"Te-terserah Sasu-kun saja!" Hinata marah, wanita mungil tersebut lantas beranjak menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua. Sudah cukup ia menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke, jujur saja, ia lelah.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas, ia percaya pada istrinya, sungguh. Hinata tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya seperti ia yang tidak mungkin mengkhianati Hinata, namun pemandangan tadi benar-benar membuatnya cemburu buta. Padahal ia sempat menguping pembicaraan Hinata dan Itachi selama beberapa menit dan tidak ada hal apapun di dalamnya, tapi entah mengapa tetap saja hatinya cemburu. Apalagi saat mengingat bahwa Hinata sempat menginginkan untuk menjadi istri Itachi dulu.

Bruk!

Mata Sasuke membulat saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari lantai atas, segera saja kedua kaki panjangnya membawanya ke lantas dua dimana suara terjatuh itu berasal. Kedua mata onyxnya menatap nanar saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu di takutinya, Hinata terkulai tidak berdaya di lantai.

"Hinata! Apa yang terjadi? Hinata!"

Sasuke begitu panik, ia berusaha menyadarkan istrinya namun sepertinya percuma saja. Hinata sama sekali tidak bergerak, sepertinya wanita itu pingsan di tempat saat sedang melakukan sesuatu. Sasuke lantas membaringkan istrinya di atas kasur, kemudian mengambil telpon genggamnya untuk menghubungi dokter keluarga mereka.

Butuh waktu setengah jam lebih bagi dokter Tsunade untuk mendatangi kediaman Sasuke, dan selama itu pula Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya panik sendiri seraya memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Ia menyesal, sungguh. Hinata pasti seperti ini karena sikap kekanak-kanakkan miliknya, ia pasti telah membuat tekanan batin untuk istrinya.

"Tenanglah, Uchiha-san. Istri Anda hanya kelelahan, wanita hamil memang gampang kelelahan. Sebaiknya kau lebih menjaganya lagi." Tsunade tersenyum.

"Hamil?" Sasuke membeo.

"Ya, istri Anda hamil, usianya sekitar dua minggu. Anda tidak tahu?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak, sepertinya Hinata juga tidak mengetahuinya."

Dokter Tsunade memandang Sasuke bingung, tatapannya lantas beralih pada Hinata yang masih belum sadar. Tsunade tersenyum tipis. "Ya, sudah. Aku akan menaruh obatnya di sini, sebentar lagi Hinata-san akan sadar." Ujarnya seraya beranjak pergi.

"Ah, kau tidak usah mengantarku. Cukup temani saja Hinata-san."

Sasuke tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih, sedetik kemudian dokter Tsunade benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Sasuke memandang Hinata sendu, dalam hati ia berjanji akan segera meminta maaf saat istrinya tersebut sadar.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu tiga jam bagi Hinata untuk membuka kedua matanya, pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok Sasuke yang tampak tersenyum lega ke arahnya. Sepertinya suaminya itu tidak lagi marah padanya, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Su-sudah agak baikan dibandingkan tadi." Hinata tersenyum, sepertinya setelah pingsan perasaanya menjadi lebih baik. Sebelumnya ia merasa begitu pusing dan mual di saat yang sama.

"Kau hamil, karena itu kau harus lebih menjaga kesehatanmu." Sasuke berujar bahagia, tidak ada lagi mimik cemburu di wajah pria itu.

"A-aku sudah tahu." Hinata bilang.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Sasuke, pantas saja Tsunade memandangnya bingung tadi.

"A-aku sudah tahu sejak awal, a-aku ingin memberitahu Sasu-kun, ta-tapi Sasu-kun tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan."

Sasuke terdiam, sadar bahwa ia sudah mendiami Hinata lebih dari seminggu. Menarik napas dalam, Sasuke lantas menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, berharap istrinya tersebut mau memaafkannya.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya. "Aku benar-benar menyesal, kau tahu, aku hanya cemburu buta."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam diam, nampaknya pria itu benar-benar menyesal. Bukan pertama kalinya Hinata menghadapi situasi seperti ini, sejak mereka pacaran pun Sasuke selalu curiga pada setiap pemuda yang Hinata temui, hal ini lah yang menjadi alasan Hinata untuk tidak cepat-cepat menikah dengan Sasuke dulu –selain fakta bahwa Sasuke mengajaknya menikah muda.

Hinata tersenyum, membelai lembut jemari Sasuke yang tengah menggenggam tangan kirinya. "Sasu-kun, cita-cita pertama itu ti-tidak seperti cinta pertama. Cinta pertama tidak terlupakan, tapi cita-cita pertama selalu menjadi yang terlupakan." Ujarnya lembut. Itu benar, sebagian orang pasti telah melupakan cita-cita pertamanya, terlebih jika cita-cita itu bukanlah hal yang sungguh-sungguh untuk dicari.

"La-lagi pula aku aku ti-tidak mencintai Itachi-nii, a-aku hanya ingin menjadi istrinya ka-karena a-aku mengidolakannya da-dan kupikir itu sesuatu yang hebat." Ujar Hinata malu.

"Aku mengerti, jangan katakan apapun lagi." Ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum, lantas mengecup dahi istrinya yang masih tampak berkeringat dengan mesra. "Aku percaya padamu."

Hinata tersenyum semakin lebar, dari semua orang ialah yang paling tahu betapa Sasuke sangat mencintai dirinya, karena itu dia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan mengenai sikap Sasuke yang selalu cemburu padanya. Hanya saja kali ini cukup berat baginya karena ia tengah dalam kondisi hamil pertamanya.

"Sa-satunya cita-citaku sekarang a-adalah hidup bersama Sasuke-kun selamanya."

"Hn, cita-cita kita sama."

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah itu, Sasuke nampaknya telah melupakan sepenuhnya mengenai cita-cita pertama Hinata yang ingin menjadi istri Itachi. Cita-cita pertama bukan berarti cinta pertama, benar kan? Konyol sekali Sasuke harus ngambek hanya karena hal itu, diam-diam Sasuke merasa malu sendiri dengan sikapnya.

Bicara tentang cinta pertama, Sasuke lantas menoleh ke arah istrinya yang tengah serius memandangi iklan di TV yang berada di hadapan mereka, keduanya memang tengah asyik menikmati kebersamaan di ruang keluarga. Hinata adalah cinta pertama dan cinta terakhir Sasuke, benar, Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal apa itu cinta sampai ia mengenal sosok Hinata. Rasa ingin memiliki yang kuat, juga rasa ingin melindungi dan berbagi segalanya, semua itu dirasakannya hanya pada sosok Hinata. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir Hinata mungkin tidak akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya, tentu saja karena ia pun harus membagi cintanya untuk buah hati mereka. Dan Sasuke yakin Hinata tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Siapa cinta pertamamu?" Sasuke bertanya, Hinata mengidolakan Itachi sampai ia menjadi mahasiswa dan bertemu Sasuke, itu berarti Hinata baru benar-benar jatuh cinta saat bertemu dengannya kan?

"Sa-Sasu-kun ingin tahu?" Tanya Hinata ulang, membuat Sasuke seolah merasakan de javu.

Sasuke mengangguk, Hinata menoleh ke arah suaminya dan dengan lembut membelai pipi suaminya mesra.

"A-aku…" Ujar Hinata dengan wajah merona, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau tersenyum simpul karenanya.

"Ya?"

"A-aku, ci-cinta pertamaku…"

"Hn?"

"Ci-cinta pertamaku adalah Neji nii-san."

SIIIINNNGGGG…..

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Sasuke akan trauma untuk bertanya mengenai hal 'pertama' pada istrinya tersebut.

.

.

.

END.

Err, halo? Sebuah fic family sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena tidak menyumbang pada event SHDL kemarin U.U

Semoga SHL suka^^ jarang-jarang saya bikin fic tanpa genre Hurt-Comfort kayak gini, jadi mungkin ficnya sedikit aneh^^'a

Mohon maaf untuk segala [miss]typo dan kesalahan lainnya, jika alur terlalu cepat mohon dimaklumi, saya mengetiknya hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam dan disela-sela kegiatan saya belajar untuk ujian besok, sebelum idenya hilang saya cepat-cepat menulisnya^^.

Untuk yang tidak suka, itu hak Anda. Saya hanya harap Anda mengabaikannya saja. Mungkin _Story_ saya memang kurang bermutu, tapi jika yang Anda tidak sukai adalah _pair_nya dan karenanya memberikan _flame_ tidak bermutu… Saya hanya berharap Anda kembali mengulang pelajaran bahasa Inggris Anda dan segera mencari tahu arti serta makna dari kata _Unleash your imagination _yang merupakan motto(?) FFN sendiri^^

-Aori Yuu-


End file.
